In the catering field, a rack is known that is intended to receive dishes, such as glassware, plates, cooking utensils, tableware or containers used to prepare food. Such a rack consists of a frame that houses cells, fingers or supports for receiving the dishes. A user places the dirty dishes inside the rack top to tail or in a vertical position to facilitate cleaning thereof inside the machine. Such placement has the disadvantage of causing dirt to flow from the dishes to the interior of the rack. The rack being apertured to enable flow of a washing liquid through the rack when inside the machine, this results in soiling of a support on which the rack is placed during the operation of filling it with dishes.
More particularly, there are already known in the prior art systems of racks for glasses or cups, saucers, etc. that consist of a parallelepiped open on one of its faces and including a plane grid at the bottom allowing water or a washing and/or rinsing liquid to circulate. Such racks are devices rented for receptions together with the glasses or cups, bowls, saucers and other liquid containers. The containers are sent out upside down in the rack, i.e. the mouth of each container is disposed on the bottom grid, so that the stem or bottom of the container faces upward. This arrangement is in fact necessary for two reasons: the first is that, for esthetic reasons, the service personnel must necessarily grasp the stem or bottom of the container so as not to mark the top of the container and, for hygienic reasons, so as not to introduce their fingers into the interior of the container. The second reason is that the containers have been washed in an industrial dishwasher inside the system of racks for containers. The washing and/or rinsing liquid must in fact penetrate to the interior of the containers for better washing/rinsing.
When the liquid containers have been used, the service personnel replaces them as and when they are used inside the rack for containers, at the place, namely, the stem or bottom of the container being placed on the bottom of the rack for containers. In the prior art, it is necessary to turn the liquid containers over one by one so that their bottom again faces toward the top of the rack for containers and therefore enables them to drain, as well as enabling better washing/rinsing in the industrial dishwasher. Such manipulation of the containers has disadvantages. A first disadvantage is that turning them over manually can lead to significant breakage of containers. Now, these are usually made of high-quality and costly materials such as crystal or porcelain. A second disadvantage of this manipulation of the containers is that it requires considerable and therefore costly labor.
There has therefore been in the prior art a search for eliminating this turning the containers over manually after each use.
The document JP2001029202 describes in a general way such a rack that is associated with a box into which the rack is introduced during the filling operation. The box includes a bottom wall on which the rack rests. The bottom wall is able to collect any dirt.
Such a device nevertheless has numerous disadvantages. Firstly, it necessitates a box that must be cleaned regularly, which lengthens the overall process of washing the dishes. Secondly, it is necessary to introduce the rack into the interior of the box at the start of the operation of filling the rack with dishes, after which it is necessary to extract the filled rack from the box to introduce it into the machine, resulting in tedious manipulations that further lengthen the overall process of washing the dishes and moreover cause breakage of dishes, which it is preferable to avoid.